


Stage Names

by oleanderedits



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: For giggles, M/M, Nothing explicit, One Shot, Porn Star AU, Short, bad religious puns, probably a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/pseuds/oleanderedits
Summary: Daryl and Jesus were both minor porn stars prior to the apocalypse. During a lull in the action, Jesus brings it up.





	Stage Names

"Dixon?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed and he shot Paul a dirty look for the amused way he asked after his name. Paul's grin widened and a soft chuckle left him, prompting Daryl to counter with "Better than calling myself Jesus."

"I don't know," Paul shook his head and laughed again, a little louder this time, "Going from 'Dixon' to 'Dicks'em' doesn't really separate you from the role. You even kept your first name."

"Plenty of us kept parts of our real name," Daryl huffed, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders as he forced his gaze away from Paul and across Hilltop. "Don't matter none anymore, anyhow."

There was a short lull and Paul figured Daryl was going to leave it at that, but the man took him by surprised when he continued with: "Cain't believe you used 'the second cumming' as your tag line. What kind of bullshit was that?"

Paul laughed outright, drawing the attention of a couple people walking too far away to hear them. He couldn't help it though. It was a terrible tagline. Horrible in all the right ways. "My manager insisted," he admitted after the laughter died away. "Said if I was going to use the name, might as well get as corny as possible. Makes people remember you."

"Yeah, but then it saddles you with shit like 'it takes three days to rise again'," Daryl snorted, keeping his voice low.

A feigned gasp left Paul and he dramatically put a hand to his chest, "Are you trying to imply I can't get it up?"

"You took the name, not me," Daryl answered without answering, doing his best to hide the smile that was fighting to overtake his face.

"Well, I can assure you, it doesn't take three days," Paul murmured, sliding his butt a little closer to the other man and closing the distance on the picnic table. "But it has been a while since I had anyone to rise for."

Daryl turned, eyes sliding up and down Paul's body before they came to a stop on his inviting expression. 

Paul licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, "Can you still 'Dicks'em hard'?"

He couldn't help the laugh that spit out from between his lips, though he did try to stop it, squeezing them shut and putting a hand to his face to cover it. Paul's own laughter joined his and eventually he stopped trying to fight it. Leaving the two of them leaning shoulder to shoulder against each other and shaking like pair of kids that just heard a fart joke for the first time.

When they both managed to get a hold of themselves, Daryl elbowed Paul lightly and ducked his head shyly, one thumb coming to rest in the side of his mouth as he murmured, "Think you could go for more than a second cumming?"

"I could go for at least four," Paul answered, not quite able to keep a straight face, but definitely interested. "Just have to find a time a place."

"Ain't doin' nothin' now." A brief pause. "Ain't doin' no one, neither."

"What a shame. Might be a quiet, hidden spot up in Barrington's attic where we could fix that."

Daryl stood up and stretched casually, "Guess I could find the time, since you got the place." 

Paul followed suit and led the way.

 


End file.
